Markus
"There's something inside me that knows that I am more than what they say. I am alive, and they're not gonna take that from me anymore..." '- Markus to the people of Jericho' Markus is an RK200 android and one of the three protagonists of Detroit: Become Human. He is a domestic android owned by famous Detroit painter Carl Manfred. Events catapult him out of his familiar life and lead him on to freedom and rebellion. During the game, he may become the leader of the deviants and may direct them in either a violent or peaceful revolt against human oppression. Biography Pre-game Markus (RK200"Public Enemy" #684 842 971"Shades of Color") is an RK-series prototype initially developed as part of a secret CyberLife program aimed at elaborating a new generation of autonomous androids. Elijah Kamski gifted him to his friend Carl Manfred after he lost the use of his legs in an accident.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Carl is a celebrated painter, but after the accident, he becomes a recluse and stops painting. Markus helps Carl with all everyday tasks but mostly provides companionship. Over time, his presence helps Carl gradually regain a taste for life. At first, he sees Markus as a sophisticated yet stupid machine, but as the relationship between him and the android develops, Carl's mind changes. In time, they become like father and son. However, this relationship causes Carl's biological son Leo to feel anger toward Markus and his father. Shades of Color Markus' introduction has him going into Bellini's Paints to pick up paint for Carl. Here, Markus can interact with a few humans that end up being hostile to him. Douglas Mitchell, a hot dog stand vendor that pushes Markus away if he stands still near his stand for too long, claiming that he is scaring away his customers, and a preacher named Gordon Penwick is talking about how androids are "demons" and how technology is corrupting people. If Markus approaches, Gordon will say things like: "Why do you look at me so, demon?"... "I know who you are, I can see through you!"... "You are the one by whom The Evil will come!"..."You are the one who will destroy Detroit!" Markus will collect the paints and leave the store making plans to go to the bus, but he can come upon an angry group of unemployed humans and their protest leader will decide to push and harass Markus before beating him, before they can do serious damage to Markus a Detroit police officer intervenes and tells the group to leave it alone or he will fine them for the damage. Markus goes towards the bus stop for androids and gets on it to head back to Carl's house."Shades of Color" The Painter Markus will arrive home with the paint supplies and enters Carl's room to wake him up. He will talk to Carl and carry him to his wheelchair. If Markus was attacked by the angry mob, Carl will notice the damage to his clothes and call them stupid. Markus takes Carl to the dining room and serves him his breakfast. Carl will tell Markus to relax and find something to do. Markus can read a book, play chess with Carl or play the piano. Carl will make a comment about the activities and tells Markus that someday he will not be able to care for him. Carl and Markus head for the studio where the artwork is. He will watch Carl finish his painting. Carl will ask Markus to paint something and initially, Markus only copies something that he sees in the studio but after Carl tells him to paint something from the mind and heart, he paints something original that impresses Carl. Suddenly Carl's son Leo will walk in high on drugs and ask for money. When questioned about what happened to the money Carl gave him last time, Leo dodges the question. Carl knows that Leo has been spending the money on drugs and refuses him, enraged, Leo starts shouting at Carl before pushing Markus. Carl then orders Leo to leave and he accuses Carl of loving nothing but his paintings and Markus before leaving."The Painter" Broken Markus and Carl will return back to their home after an event, Carl will be very negative about the event and decides he wants a drink. Markus will serve a drink but Carl notices a light on in the studio. He has Markus call the police and decides he wants to investigate, which Markus does with or without Carl. They discover Leo in the studio, he is planning to steal some of Carl's paintings in order to sell them and presumably to buy more drugs. Leo claims that the paintings are part of his inheritance. Carl tells Markus to get Leo out of there, but Leo ignores Markus and starts shouting at Carl when Carl tries to remove Leo himself, Leo pushes Carl away and then starts pushing Markus. Carl tells Markus not to do anything, but as Leo starts pushing and slapping Markus, he goes deviant realizing that it is not fair. After breaking his programming Markus can either push Leo or endure the attacks."Broken" |-|Push Leo= If Markus pushes Leo, he will push him down and Leo falls and hits his head on Carl's painting apparatus, this injuries him which leads to Carl going off his chair and crawling to his son. Carl will then tell Markus to run as he knows the police will think that Markus is to blame. The police arrive and upon seeing Markus hovering over Leo and Carl, they promptly shoot him. |-|Endure Attacks= If Markus endures the attack, Carl will have a heart attack and falls off his chair, Markus rushes to his side and Carl comforts him as he dies. Markus is distraught over losing his father figure and Leo blames Markus, saying that it was his fault that it happened. When the Police arrive, Leo lies to them and tells them that it was Markus who did, which leads them to shooting Markus. From the Dead After being blamed for either the death of Carl or injuring Leo, Markus is presumably broken before being tossed away into a junkyard, filled with countless other dead or dying androids. He reboots and runs a diagnostic on himself, and comes to realize that his legs are missing, his right eye has been ripped out, he's missing his audio processor, and his thirium pump regulator is broken. He is able to crawl around and replaces his legs. As he gets up and starts to leave he is grabbed by a dying android who tells him that there is a "place where we can be free", then tells Markus to find Jericho. Markus leaves the original section of the junkyard and is able to replace the other parts of his body. With his body fully complete, he is able to escape the junkyard before removing his LED and then walks off towards the city to look for Jericho."From the Dead" Jericho Markus will be on a train and will arrive at the Ferndale station, he will overhear the news about a detective android. Markus will scan the artwork for clues and will follow the trail discovering other destroyed androids before finally finding Jericho, an old abandon ship freighter. Markus will enter the ship, where he will finally discover many androids who welcomes him to Jericho."Jericho" Time to Decide Markus will be introduced to the main leaders of Jericho, Simon, Josh, and North, upon talking to them he discovers that Jericho is not truly a safe haven but a place to hide from the humans. Markus will discover an empty shipping container and finds a way to the nearest warehouse to find more parts. Upon meeting Lucy, who heals his injuries, Markus converses with Simon, Josh, and North about his plan to go to the CyberLife warehouse and docks in Detroit. While Josh and Simon are hesitant about it, North is willing which eventually leads to Simon and Josh agreeing to the plan."Time to Decide" Spare Parts Having decided what to do next, Markus and his three main companions raid a CyberLife warehouse in order to steal blue blood and biocomponents for the dying androids at Jericho. The group comes across a working security android called John, which the player can either rally or leave at the warehouse. Before this, however, Markus can be shown being able to turn androids into deviants with just his touch. If the player chooses to free the androids inside the bigger container, North will stare at him with a confused look and their relationship status will increase. If John is to be welcomed to Jericho, he then explains how there are trucks loaded with blue blood and biocomponents of which the player can choose to either steal or leave with what they have already gotten. If Markus succeeds in stealing the truck, Jericho's relationship status with him will increase significantly. If John is not welcomed to join, he will get mad and start shouting "You are no better than humans!", then the alarm will sound and they will have to leave."Spare Parts" The Stratford Tower The chapter opens with Markus sitting on a bench, watching how humans treat androids. Markus will notice a Tech Addict article on the Stratford Tower stating it has the state of the art broadcasting technology. Markus will go back to Jericho and tells the crew that he has decided to send a message to the humans by infiltrating the Stratford Tower to hijack Channel 16 broadcasting room. Markus will walk to the lobby and head to the reception desk, however, there is a human employee at the desk named Elizabeth Wilson, Markus can call her and distract her, which will make her leave. Markus then can talk to the receptionist android. She asks for his ID, and as he is handing it over, he converts her and asks her to help him, which she does. He will walk to the bathroom and will change his clothes to a janitor android uniform. He will meet North at the stairwell and she has the tools to cut the glass. They need to get to the server room to scale the wall to get to the renovated floors. They have to distract two guards so they can get inside the server room. They will scale the building and meet up with Simon wearing a broadcaster uniform, along with Josh. They arrive at the broadcast floor, Markus has the choice to assault them or ruse them. Once they get inside they will hold up the human employees inside the place. However, one of the employees will make a run for it and Markus has the choice to shoot the employee. Markus will then send a message to humans. After the broadcast (SWAT will raid if Markus spared the employee and assaulted the guards) Markus and crew will head to the rooftop and parachute off the building."The Stratford Tower" Capitol Park Markus and North head to Capitol Park to liberate other androids. Markus can free androids that are outside and Markus can choose to go inside a CyberLife store and free them, however, the alarm has to be disabled and a police drone that is patrolling the area has to be destroyed. Markus can rally the androids to help his cause and they will agree. Markus can lead a violent or non-violent demonstration. The androids and North continue up the street. Markus will hear police and hear gunshots. Markus runs toward North. North tells him that two police officers shot some androids. An android is seen holding a gun stolen by one of the officers. Officer Chris Miller and his partner are held at gunpoint. Chris is seen crying for forgiveness and mercy. Markus can kill Chris and his partner, let the android holding the gun decide, or Markus spares them."Capitol Park" Freedom March Markus stands on a roof of an abandoned Detroit building and he has the choice to play the piano. North will show up and Markus can talk to her. If Simon survived in Public Enemy, Markus will greet him on Jericho. Markus and company head to the Woodward Mall Center, to free some androids and rally to send a message to humans again. Markus can convert the androids and make them free. They will get more androids outside of the mall. Markus will ask some android to block the street, Markus and the androids will demonstrate in the street. A police officer sees the demonstration and orders them to stop, but is overwhelmed by the number of androids. The officer will call for back up. Soon, more police show up and riot control police stop them. A police officer tells them that their assembly is illegal and they must disperse. Markus can demonstrate peacefully or attack the police officers."Freedom March" Crossroads Markus is sitting in a section of Jericho, observing the refugees below when Kara comes in to ask him about getting tickets and a passport for going to Canada. Markus persuades Kara to stay on Jericho (the player is only controlling Kara at this point), and asks her why she cares about Alice, since she is human (later discovered to be not true). Markus then holds a meeting with North, Josh, and (if he survived Stratford Tower) Simon. He can choose to be angry at the humans, bitter, or lacking regrets. One by one, the others will leave, until only Markus and North remain. Markus can then confide his doubts in North, and the two connect via their hands. If Markus and North have the Lover relationship status, Markus can choose to kiss North. Being lovers and not kissing North will deal a serious blow to their relationship. Either way, North leaves the captain's cabin at that point. If Connor discovered Jericho in Last Chance, Connor, he will then enter and threaten Markus. Markus can choose between several statements, some of which will increase Connor's Software Instability. After the two have a dialogue, Connor is given the option to choose between Remaining a Machine and Becoming a Deviant (only if his Software Instability is high enough). If Markus has hostile relations with the other and is unpopular with Jericho. North and the other decide that is best if Markus steps down as leader and leave them. As Markus is leaving he will notice the U.S. Army and Agent Richard Perkins are preparing to raid Jericho outside. Markus has the choice to save his people or save himself. Remaining a Machine Becoming a Deviant If Connor's Software Instability is high enough, he will be able to fight his programming. After a scene in which he tears down the prompts telling him to stop Markus, he will warn Markus that the humans are going to attack Jericho. The two will flee the area, and meet up with North and Simon (if he survived Stratford Tower). Markus will decide that he Night of The Soul If Markus pushed Leo back in Broken he will go back to Carl's house where he realises the security has not changed for him and greets him home, Markus can also find out via tablet video, that Leo is still alive and in rehab, he also appears to be more loving toward Carl, even respecting him as his dad. Battle for Detroit Markus Revolution ... Markus Demonstration ... Credits scenes If Markus was banned from Jericho, he will stand on the same roof see in Freedom March. He looks to Jericho, clenching his fist. Possible deaths Freedom March * Riot Police (Determinant) If Markus does not rally John during the "Spare Parts" chapter, Simon died during the "Stratford Tower" Chapter, and chooses to STAND GROUND then SACRIFICE against the police, they will shoot him which results in his death. Markus can also die if he chooses to attack the police and fails too many QTEs. * Markus (Determinant) If Markus charges at the riot police and fails QTEs against the police officers attacking him. He will grab a gun and has the choice to shoot himself. Crossroads * Connor (Determinant) If Connor does not become a deviant, he can find Markus and kill him before he can set up the explosives inside Jericho. * Police (Determinant) If Markus fails too many QTEs against the police officers attacking him, he can die. Battle for Detroit * Machine Connor (Determinant) If Connor doesn't become a deviant, he can go down into the streets to chase him and kill him if the player chooses to control Connor, or if the player chooses to control Markus but loses the fight. If Markus flees to the CyberLife store, Connor has the option of shooting him, or if time runs out Connor and Markus will shoot each other. * Deviant Connor (Determinant) If Connor becomes a deviant and Markus' revolution succeeds, Amanda will still try to force his original programming on him one last time, if Connor can not figure out how to exit the Zen Garden in time, he will then shoot Markus as he is giving his final speech to the androids. *Richard Perkins (Determinant) If Markus accepts Perkins’ deal, he and his people will be killed. If Markus led a revolution but was shot too many times and North is still alive, she will come to him and reveal that their hearts are compatible, and asks him to take her heart to save himself. Markus can accept, sacrificing North, or refuse, sacrificing himself. If he chooses the latter, he will die. Chapters *Shades of Color *The Painter *Broken *From the Dead *Jericho *Time to Decide *Spare Parts *The Stratford Tower *Capitol Park *Freedom March *Crossroads *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Appearance Markus has green eyes and very short black hair. After "From the Dead" his right eye has been exchanged for a blue eye (#8087q)."From the Dead" Elijah Kamski wanted to design an unique android for Carl to offer him company that pleases his aesthetic values and could support him in any way he wanted it to. Personality Markus' interactions with Carl leads him to express himself better and live more freely compared to other androids. He likes to play music and chess. Since he lives in bubble-like place with Carl, he does not know how harsh the outside world is. Eventually, Carl develops Markus' soul and as the story progresses, Markus takes it upon himself to free other androids from bondage by breaking their programming. Depending on the player's actions, Markus' personality can greatly change. Markus could end up being a selfish, ruthless tyrant, or he can be a compassionate, kind, and peaceful leader. When Markus first arrives Jericho, Lucy implies that "Markus had it all, and lost it all. Has seen hell and now hell lives in Markus. He is a being of half-light and half darkness. Which will prevail?" This is also implying that the player's actions can drastically change him. Gameplay determined elements Markus' chapters feature several gameplay measures/stats: the in-common Public Opinion and the personal Relationship Statuses with the Jericho community and his fellow androids. Relationships: Jericho Their relationships can range from Leader, Admired, Respected, Neutral, Unpopular to Rejected, listed from high to low acceptance. Both Leader and Rejected relationships unlock certain story paths. While Jericho the freighter may be destroyed mid-game, this relationship continues to refer between Markus and the survivors escaped from the sunk ship. If Markus makes enough unpopular choices, North and the others decide that its best for him to leave them and he will be ousted from Jericho. Relationships: North North responds positively to Markus when he selects violent options, such as attacking humans. She responds negatively whenever Markus defends humans or chooses pacifist options. North can become a Lover if you have a positive relationship with her and pick the option "Share Memories" during the Freedom March chapter. Relationships: Josh Josh responds positively to Markus with options to be passive and can quickly become Markus' friend. However, if Markus chooses more violent methods of dealing with humans, such as killing or attacking them, Josh becomes hostile towards Markus, however Josh will never betray Markus or abandon Jericho. Relationships: Simon Simon responds positively to Markus if he makes choices without any or less risk. In comparison to North and Josh, he does not really care if Markus chooses more peaceful or violent methods, and can be considered neutral. Although if Markus fails to succeed his missions, his relationship with Simon will decrease. His relationship with Simon will massively increase if Simon was shot at the Stratford Tower and Markus decides to spare him. If Markus decides to sacrifice himself during the Freedom March, has a high relationship with Simon and John did not join or died, Simon will attack the police in order for Markus to be dragged away. Behind the scenes *Markus is portrayed by Jesse Williams, who provided his likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. **Markus' rendition of "Hold On" was performed by Jua Amir.David Cage Reddit AMA **In dubbed versions Markus's voice was acted by: Rémi Caillebot (French), Yūya Uchida (Japanese), Mateusz Weber (Polish), Andrea Oldani (Italian), Stanislav Tikunov (Russian), Sascha Rotermund (German), Miguel Ángel Leal (Latin American Spanish), Luis Manuel Martín Díaz (European Spanish), Diogo Morgado (European Portuguese), Wendel Bezerra (Brazillian Portuguese). Notes *Markus is the only character in the game to have 2 different eye colors. This might be a real life reference to Heterochromia iridum. *Markus is portrayed by Jesse Williams, a social activist and actor in real life. He also dated North's Actress, Minka Kelly, for a few months after they met each other while filming for Detroit: Become Human.Jesse Williams and Minka Kelly Split | PEOPLE.com *Markus cannot be killed before "Freedom March." *Markus model number is #684 842 971 when purchasing Carl's paint from Bellini Paints in Shades of Color. Gallery Images See also Category:Images of Markus. Markus PSN avatar.png|Markus' PSN avatar. Markus Exterior Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Exterior". Markus Interior.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Interior". Markus Broken Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Broken". Markus Coat Gallery.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Coat". Markus-Suit Gallery.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Suit". Markus-Utility gallery.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Utility". Markus infiltration gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Infiltration". Markus Freedom March Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Freedom March". Markus Final Gallery DBH.png|Extras Gallery: "Markus - Final". Detroit Become Human Markus 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 2.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 5.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 6.jpeg|Markus and North. Detroit Become Human Markus 9.jpeg Detroit Become Human Markus 10.jpeg Simon, josh, markus, north, freedom march.png|Markus and crew in Freedom March. Markus Bad ending.jpg|Markus in the "Kamski ending". Markus Artwork 1.jpg|concept art Markus Artwork 2.jpg|concept art Markus Artwork 3.jpg|concept art Markus, North, Josh and Simon Artwork.jpg|Concept art. Markus clothing concept art (1).png|Concept art. Markus clothing concept art (2).png|Concept art. Markus outfit Artwork.jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. Markus dark color outfit Artwork .jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. Markus Artwork 4.jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. pierre-bertin-markus-eye.jpg|Concept art by Pierre Bertin. Skinless Markus Concept Art.png|Concept art. North, Simon, Josh and Markus Artwork .jpg|Concept art. Markus Artwork 5.jpg|Concept art. Videos Detroit Become Human – TV Commercial Markus PS4 Detroit Become Human – Markus PS4 References de:Markus ru:Маркус Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Deviants